Just a Dream
by Kogo Shuko
Summary: Rachel and Kisten meet for coffee...


I sat with my back against the wall in the little café, trying to ignore Jenks as he flitted about my head. Something felt wrong. I couldn't place it, but everything seemed to be off, right down to the frizzy red curls on my head.

Nervously, I let my hand reach up and lightly touch the tiny scar on my neck from when Ivy had bit me, and when Jenks clattered his wings in agitation, my hand quickly dropped back into my lap. I looked over at Jenks, who shrugged, before flying off to check out the café.

I slumped back farther into the corner, as the feeling of wrongness continued to nag at me. A lock of curls fell over my eyes, and I quickly flipped it away, so I could watch the witch behind the counter. As I watched him pour coffee for the patrons, I suddenly couldn't remember why I was here.

As I sat up straighter, the door to the café opened, and my unease spread over me like a blanket. But it was Kisten walking through the door, and I felt my pulse quicken. I dared not close my eyes, as I watched him pause in the doorway, and look around the café, before his gaze finally landed on me. His eyes lit up in delight, and he strode across the café, heading my way.

Without thinking, I jumped up from my spot, and met him halfway. As his arms closed around me in a welcoming hug, I felt as though I hadn't seen him in months. Which made no sense, because surely we had only just had dinner the week before. I reached up on tiptoe, and planted a light kiss on his lips.

So this was why I was at the café – to meet Kisten. Of course. My sudden bout of amnesia was cast aside as we both sat down at the table. As Kisten settled, removing his light coat, and throwing it across the back of the extra chair, the witch behind the counter came over with our coffee.

I glanced at the two china cups quizzically, and worry creased my brow. I didn't remember ordering, either. But I quickly pushed the problem to the back of my mind when Kisten's hand covered my own. I looked up into his blue eyes, smiling. I was truly happy to see him.

"I've missed you," Kisten said, as his thumb ran along my knuckles. A small smile played across his lips, and a glint of his small sharp canines slipped through. "Did you miss me?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Of course," I replied, and kissed him quickly, before picking up my coffee and losing myself in its warmth. Kisten took his own coffee and sipped on it. His blue eyes never left me, as he lifted the fine china to his lips.

I smiled at him, and took another drink from my own. Growing sombre, I said, "It's not like you've been away or anything, but it just feels like months since I've seen you."

He set his coffee down, "Let's not dwell on that, love," he said, slipping into his fake British accent.

I narrowed my eyes at him – he knew how much I despised it when he did that. But I immediately relaxed when I realized that it was very much a part of him no matter how fake it was.

It was just so good to see him.

We sat in silence, drinking our coffee and enjoying each other's company. At the back of my mind, a nagging voice kept reminding me that something was amiss with this situation. I just didn't know what. Nor did I want to know, to be quite honest. This was such a wonderful moment, and I didn't want to ruin it by contemplating something I couldn't even remember.

Kisten finished his coffee and set his cup down. "Do you have time to come by my boat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

I contemplated the offer, knowing what he was suggesting. I couldn't think of one reason why not, so I simply nodded, finished my coffee, and stood up. I shrugged on my light leather jacket, and followed Kisten out to our cars. For a brief moment I wondered where Jenks had gone to, but the thought quickly disappeared as I watched Kisten get into his car.

God, it was great to see him.

I got into my own car, and followed him out of the parking lot. Luckily, the café was close to Piscary's and Kist's boat, and the drive wasn't long. As I parked next to Kisten's Corvette, I opened the glove compartment and pulled out the small jewellery box that held my caps.

We hadn't used them since that first time, and I wondered why not. God, the sex had been great. A warning bell went off in my head and I uneasily got out of my car. Something really _was_ wrong. I just didn't know what. As Kisten made his way around his car, he noticed my serious look.

"What's wrong, Rache?" he asked as he steered me toward his boat. As my feet whispered across the pavement in my vamp boots, I tried to place my unease. What piece of the puzzle was I missing?

Kisten didn't comment on my silence, but instead led me onto the boat and down below where he brought out a bottle of champagne. As I sat down on the soft cushions, my feeling of unease grew worse.

There was something about the boat… something in my subconscious was clamouring to tell me to get off the boat. But the moment Kisten sat down next to me, champagne in hand, I couldn't think clearly anymore. All I could focus on was the smell of vampire incense and soft leather. Kist leaned in and traced a few light kisses along my neck, lingering on my demon scar.

A moan escaped me, and soon the champagne was long forgotten as our kisses became more serious. At one point I had managed to grab my caps and put them on over my incisors. A low growl of passion escaped Kisten's throat at the sight of my small pointy teeth and I smiled coyly at him.

Suddenly, our roles had changed and I had become the predator. As I grazed my teeth across the skin of his neck, his arms encircled me, and he crushed me to his chest in a tight hug. Kisten buried his face in my hair and breathed deeply of our scents mixing together.

I stopped teasing him and looked up into his eyes only to find they were a light blue. He was completely in control…

"Kist," I began, worried I had done something wrong, but he brought a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Rachel," he began, his tone serious. The ecstasy of the moment before drained from me in seconds, as he pulled me into his lap and continued to hold me tightly.

"What's wrong, Kisten?" I asked, fear settling in my voice. I was about to find out just _what_ was wrong with this entire situation. I could feel the bad news looming over me.

But he surprised me, "I love you, Rachel. I don't want you to forget that. What we have is special, and I've never felt it so strongly before, and I know I never will again." His hands were unconsciously running through my tangled red curls, and he was looking off into the distance. I reached up, and put my hand against his cool, rough cheek. He hadn't shaved today, and the feel of his stubble against my palm calmed me.

Finally, focus returned to his gaze and Kist looked down into my eyes, "I love you, Rachel. I miss you." He whispered, and I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Kisten," I said, as I reached up and kissed him tenderly, "I love you, too…"

I closed my eyes, and kissed him once more; a longer, reassuring kiss…

I opened my eyes to early morning light, and birds chirping outside. And as my thoughts registered, I remembered my dream – right down to the last detail. Not even a second went by before the thought, _Kisten is dead_, entered my mind, shattering the beautiful dream. My eyes welled up, and tears streaked down my cheeks. It was so unfair… it had been so real.

I sat up, and threw the covers off of me. Still crying, I made my way to the kitchen. I needed to do something, I needed to keep moving. Putting a pot on the stove, I prepared to make tomato soup, comfort food. Stirring the soup, I remembered the last thing dream Kisten had said, "I miss you."

More tears spilled, and I whispered, "I miss you too, Kisten."

For a brief moment, I could have sworn I could feel his arms slip around my waist from behind, as if he were trying to give me a comforting hug. But it was just a dream.


End file.
